earth919fandomcom-20200215-history
Neon Queen (Hisako Ayashi)
It seemed like fate when Hisako Ayashi received her powers in a classroom experiment gone wrong. It felt like a blessing to be growing up in a world where superheroes exist, and now that she has her own set of superpowers, she can be a model to younger generations... if she can keep her temper in check. Appearance Hisako is 5'4, weighs 115 lbs, lightly tanned skin, shoulder-length bleached hair, slim body, and silver eyes. She also has small burn scars from the day she received her powers on her arms. Hisako does not have a costume, but does dream of wanting to have one. Relationships * Rokuda Ayashi (father) * Maki Ayashi (mother, deceased) * Scott Anderson (close friend, roommate, mentor, idol) * Yukiko Yukimura (acquaintance) * Connor Strange (acquaintance) * Alexander King (acquaintance) * Diego Harris Morrington (proclaimed enemy) Powers/Abilities * Healing Touch: Hisako is able to heal wounds by touching one others wound. She is only able to heal small to medium injuries, bruises and other non-fatal physical injuries, and must be touching their skin. * Disease Immunity: Hisako is virtually immune to all diseases. However, a disease must be contracted by Hisako in order for this power to kick in. * Neon Generation: Hisako can generate neon at will. * Neon Flight/Levitation/Gliding: Hisako is able to fly, glide and levitate through the manipulation of neon. * Neon Manipulation: Hisako is able to create, shape and manipulate neon. She can also absorb neon through neon signs, vacuum tubes, high-voltage indicators etc. * Neon Infusion: Hisako can infuse neon into her melee attacks, allowing her to do further damage to her opponents. * Neon Attacks: Hisako can utillise neon for various attacks, such as hand blasts, zaps etc. * Neon Bubble Shield Construct: Hisako can manipulate neon to create a bubble that shields her and anyone inside from outside attacks, however, she can only hold this for a minute and a half. Skills * Small Stature: Due to her small size, Hisako is able to fit into small areas. * Unique Fighting Style: Hisako uses a blend of karate, lucha libre, and sometimes brawling. Her fighting style is similar to Scott Anderson's since she was taught by him, however Hisako doesn't have the brawler mentality Scott has. * Cooking: Hisako was taught to cook by her mother, who used to work at a restaurant in Japan, before working at a diner in New York. Weaknesses * Hisako cannot heal herself, but she can heal others. * Hisako can be injured/killed like other humans (save for diseases, viruses etc.) * Despite having disease immunity, Hisako is still able to pass on diseases via clothing. * Hisako is vulnerable to actual poisons or toxins. * Hisako can get lost in a crowd easily due to her height. * Hisako cannot speak any other language except Japanese. * Hisako may exert herself if using too much of her power. Weapons/Equipment * Cherry Blossom Communicator Necklace: Developed and given to by her father, Hisako is able to communicate with people with foreign languages, such as English, as she is unable to talk in any other language except Japanese. The necklace also emits an odour (the cherry blossom), however it is engineered to allow foreign people to talk to her. Once the other person smells it, they can understand her permanently. Personality Hisako is a curious person by nature, leading her to ask questions ranging from the most general to personal, the latter which annoys the person she's talking to most of the time. She's also a bit of a tomboy, as she hung out with boys most of the time. She isn't quick to trust people easily. Hisako can be a bit of a stubborn person sometimes. She was taught by her mother to keep calm at all times, though sometimes she forgets about it. Hisako will reject any flirtatious advancement towards her, resulting in her verbally berating or slapping the flirter. History Hisako Ayashi was born in Tokyo, Japan. As a young girl and even to this day, she had always idolised superheroes. She lived in Japan for some of her life, until moving to the United States of America a few years later, specifically in New York, where she attends Midtown Science High. Nothing exciting has happened since the move, until almost 3 years ago. It was a simple class exercise, where each student would be assessed on how well they can conduct an experiment from a pre-set list chosen by the teacher. It all went wrong for Hisako, causing a minor explosion in which she was covered in the chemicals she was working with. Someone sitting close to her had also been splashed by the chemicals as well, leaving small non-severe burns on his skin as well as Hisako, so both students were sent to the med-bay to clean themselves up. Hisako was cleaned up, though not without some small burns left by the chemicals, while the other was waiting to get patched up. Hisako walked to the boy also with small burns, asking if he was okay, unintentionally making skin-on-skin contact via each other's arms, which then healed the boy's burns as the two were conversing. The nurse was surprised seeing the boy having no burn marks on his skin, as she had seen him come in with them. The boy and Hisako were just as surprised as the nurse, and soon went back to class. Everything was back to normal, but Hisako had many questions. How had the boy's skin healed? Did he have superpowers? Or did she have superpowers herself? Although she decided against it, Hisako revealed her powers to her parents. Her father, Rokuda, was ecstatic but hesitant, as well as her mother Maki, to let her out into the world... till they met a man with electric powers, who was also Hisako's idol ever since she moved to America, agreeing to train her how to defend herself and teach her the ways of being a superhero... Trivia & Quotes * Ever since discovering Scott Anderson in New York when she first moved there, Hisako always looked up to him ever since. * Hisako works at Times Square Music, but is mostly there to put things into their respective shelves. ** Originally she would visit all the time to look for Japanese music. * Hisako's favourite band of all time is Hello Sleepwalkers. © tia 2019 | All content on our pages is original, and any similarities are purely coincidental. Category:Inhabitants Category:Thor Saying "Yeet"'s Characters